


sometimes i believe the stars are here for you and me only

by spilledinkandstainedparchment



Series: sometimes the spoken word says more than what is heard [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledinkandstainedparchment/pseuds/spilledinkandstainedparchment
Summary: it's will's 19th birthday, and michael has a different sort of gift in mind(will is 19 and michael is 21 in this story)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: sometimes the spoken word says more than what is heard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009788
Kudos: 10





	sometimes i believe the stars are here for you and me only

**Author's Note:**

> please do not read if gay sex makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> bold is michael, italics is will

**"Look at me, angel. How far would you like to go tonight?"**

_"I'll tell you if we need to stop, Michael, just please, fuck, please keep going."_

**"As you wish."**

_"Oh fuck! Micha, Micha please, feels good!"_

**"You like it when I pull your hair, angel? When I toss you around like a toy? Like it when I hold you down and pleasure you until you can't see straight?"**

_"Yes, yes, fuck, please, I'm so close!"_

**"Sorry baby boy, you can't cum just yet, I have plans for you."**

_"No, no, please Micha I was so close!"_

**"I know honey. Turn over for me, handsome, that's it."**

_"Wha- What is that?"_

**"That's my finger, Will, I have to prep you, otherwise it's gonna hurt."**

_"Oh... Oh! Ah!"_

**"How's it feel?"**

_"Feels, fuck! Feels strange but, oh! But good! Ah!"_

**"Found it. I'm adding another finger, okay angel?"**

_"What was that? Felt- oh shit! Felt really nice! Fuck, fuck! Again, please, again!"_

**"Your prostate, baby boy, the good spot. You're almost there, just one more finger, alright? You're doing so well for me, look at you."**

_"Holy shit, Micha, I'm gonna cum please, please let me cum, Micha!"_

**"Shh, honey, I'm sorry, not yet. You're all stretched now, are you ready?"**

_"Yes, please, just fuck me! I need it, please, Micha, please."_

**"Okay honey, oh fuck, that's it, just relax for me, thank you angel. So good for me, aren't you? Taking me so well, so fucking tight. Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to move until it stops, relax, there we go."**

_"You're so big, oh my god. Fuck! Fuck! It, shit, it hurts. I'm trying but, oh god, how the fuck did you fit?"_

**"That's why I stretched you, baby boy. Here, move your hands here and- perfect, you're doing so well."**

_"Ah! Oh god, oh god, oh god, you're pressing right on it, shit, Micha! Fuck, please move, please, please, please!"_

**"Fuck, baby, you're so tight, so good for me, can't believe I waited this long, don't hide your noises, angel, let me hear you."**

_"Micha! Micha! Fuck, yes, please, faster, harder, more, just, please give me more! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

**"You want me to go faster, baby boy? Want me to pound you so hard you forget your own name?"**

_"Yes! Yes! Please, fuck, harder, please! Micha, Micha, I'm gonna cum, Micha, please, let me cum this time, please Micha I can't-"_

**"Go ahead, angel, cum for me."**

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh shit! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh fuck!"_

**"Oh fuck baby, that was so fucking hot. You're such a mess, baby boy."**

_"M-Micha, wait, why are still going? Micha? Too- too much, fuck!"_

**"Mmm, you remember earlier? Oh, oh fuck, I didn't let you cum? Yeah, well now I'm going to make you cum until you can't anymore, how does that sound?"**

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck, Micha, don't know if, fuck, if I can, oh god. It's too much, Micha, too much!"_

**"Hang in there, baby boy, I know you can do it. Look at you, hard again. You gonna cum for me again? Make that pretty face while you scream my name?"**

_"I- oh- god, fuck! I'm so fucking close again, it hurts, fuck, fuck, oh god, I'm gonna- FUCK! MICHA!"_

**"Fuck, fuck, fuck, so pretty, covered in cum, taking my cock so well, that's it baby boy, you can keep going."**

_"I-I d-don't know, shit, it hurts, Micha, please!"_

**"Okay baby, just give me one more and we'll stop, okay? Give me one more, I know you can, my pretty boy, so fucking good for me, yes, yes, fuck!"**

_"Micha! Micha! Oh god, Micha, please, please!"_

**"Will, Will, fuck, yes! So fucking good for me, yes, yes, yes! I'm gonna fill you up, baby boy, going to fill you up so good, my perfect boy, feel so good, FUCK!"**

_"Oh god... oh god."_

**"Hey handsome, look at me, look at me, there we go, c'mere, did I go to far?"**

_"No it was... it was good. I'm uh, really tired now though."_

**"Makes sense, I ran you pretty hard, huh? Let me get you cleaned up and we can sleep, how does that sound?"**

_"Mmm.. good..."_

**"Roll over for me, Will, thank you."**

_"What the- oh. Oh."_

**"Did you forget that I came inside you already?"**

_"... No..."_

**"You definitely need some sleep. I'm going to get get some water, I'll be right back."**

_"Mmkay."_

**"I love you, Will, happy birthday."**

_"Love you too."_


End file.
